


Mortal Kombat: Blackabal - First Date

by Mk11blackabal



Series: Mortal Kombat: Blackabal [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Cursing, Everyone Is Gay, First Dates, Gay Male Character, M/M, Strong Language, cursing, fanship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Erron And Kabal Go On Their First Date, What Could Go Wrong?
Relationships: Erron Black/Kabal
Series: Mortal Kombat: Blackabal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mortal Kombat: Blackabal - First Date

Kabal Has Only Known Erron Because Of The Black Dragon, And Erron Knew Kabal The Exact Same Way- Kabal Had Fallen For Erron During One Specific Mission Kano Assigned For Speedy And Greedy. (Like My Nicknames For Them? Lol) 

Kano: "Go And Fetch Me A Bundle Of Drinks From The Black Market Alley, Kabal."

Kabal: "Ugh......Fine...You Drink Too Damn Much" He Mumbled The Last Part

Kano: "Oh, One More Thing Mate."

Kabal Turns Around With A Tired And Disgusted Look On His Face. "What Now, Kano? You Want Smokes Too?"

Kano: "Nah.....Bring Western With Ya'. You Guys Haven't Been On A Mission Together Ever Since He Came By."

Kabal: "Ok..." He Started Walking Out Of Kano's Office. Western? He Though. He Didn't Know Who He Was Talking To At First, But Then He Remembered.........Erron.

Kabal Walked Up To Erron, While The Cowboy Was Playing Cards By Himself. Kabal Tapped His Shoulder, And Erron Turned Around. Kabal Was A Bit Shocked To See Erron Without His Mask On. In His Head, It Was Kinda Hot.

Erron: "Yes, Speedy?" As Soon As Erron Spoke, Kabal Left His Fantasy World.

Kabal: "Boss Man Assigned A Mission For Us, Let's Go Before He Starts Barking At Us."

Erron Stood Up, And Grabbed His Mask Which Was Beside The Messy Pile Of Cards And Half-Empty Bottle Of Whiskey. Kabal Watched The Taller Man As He Took Of His Hat And Put His Mask On. As Soon As They Were Both Ready, They Left.It Took A While To Get To The Black Market Alley Since They Kept Joking Around With Each Other, Exchanging Childish Voices And Faces, And Just Messing Around. Erron Actually Started To Like-Like Kabal Ever Since That Moment. When They Got Back From Their Mission, Kabal Asked Erron Out.

Erron Accepted, And The Next Week, Kano Gave Everyone A Break. Friday Was Their Date Night, Which Kira Had Heard About. Did She Make Fun Of Them Or Tease Them? NOPE!! She Actually Helped Pick Out Suits For Them.

Then The Week Hit Friday, Both Were Nervous As Fuck. They Told Kira To Tell Kano That Sonya Took Them In, But They Would Come Back Later. Guess What? The Dumbass Actually Fell For It! Plan Sucess. Now How Where They Gonna Get Out Without Being Caught? Oh Now Kobra Helped Them This Time. He Distracted Kano With "KANO COME QUICK!!! THE MICROWAVE'S BROKEN!!!" Erron And Kabal Left When Kano Went In The Kitchen.

They Got In A Car Sonya Lended To Them. (It Was Johnny's Brand New Red Sports Car, Which He Was So Pissed Off About. Lol) Erron Started The Conversation.

Erron: "I'm Glad That Our Plan Worked. If It Didn't, I Would Be Pissed Of. I Was Hoping His Tiny Ass Brain Wouldn't Figure It Out."

Kabal: "You're Actually Looking Forward To This? Glad I'm Not Crazy." Both Chuckled.

Erron: "Gosh Kabal, You're So Crazy-" Kabal Instantly Laughed, Which Was The Cutest Thing Erron Has Ever Heard. Even Though The Others Would Think It's Ugly Af, Erron Loved It, And That's All That Mattered. "You Know, You Should Really Laugh More Often."

Kabal Stopped And Immediately Looked At Erron. A Bright Shade Of Pink Coated His Cheeks. "Y-You Like My Laugh? H-Heh... Thanks."

Erron: "Do I Like It? I Love It! Mine's Most Likely The Worst Thing You've Ever Heard." Kabal Stated Getting Curious, He'd Heard Erron Laugh Before, (It's Contagious To Everyone) And It Was So Fucking Adorable. He'd Do Anything To Hear It Again, So He Started Doing Childish Thing. Erron Started Chucking, And Covered His Mouth. "Stop It. Don't Make Me Laugh While I'm Driving."

Kabal: "But, Please....Pretty Please..?"

Erron: "We're Almost There, You Can Do It In 3 Minutes."

Kabal Sat Back In His Seat And Waited. They Were Approaching Fucking McDonald's. Kabal Jumped In His Seat Like The 9-Year Old He Is, And Erron Just Snorted And Chuckled. When They Pulled In To A Parking Space, Kabal Lost His Shit. "MC'DONALDS!!!!! FUCK YEAH!!"

Erron Lost It, By That I Mean He Started Hysterically Laughing. They Waited 4 Whole Fucking Minutes Before They Could Get Their Food Because Of The Cowboy's Contagious Laughter. People Just Walked By And Gave Them Dirty Looks. They Walked In McDonald's, Holding Hands And Waited In Line. After They Ordered Their Food, They Sat In The Big Booth Because Their Fucking Children And Wanted To Make The Big Family That Was Behind Them Pissed Off. It Took 6 Minutes Before Their Food Arrived, And Then They Left With It. You Know What Happened Next? Erron Stopped At Wendy's.

Kabal: "Erron, We Have Food."

Erron: "I Know. I Wanna Give Kira And Kobra A Thank You Meal."

Kabal: "Oh, Alright."

Erron: "I Also Wanna Ruin Cage's Car On Purpose So He Gets Mad." Kabal Laughs. Erron Orders Food, AGAIN, And Puts It With The McDonald's. Erron Drives To A Park Ground And Stops There So They Can Eat.

Kabal: "So, How Long Have You Had McDonald's?"

Erron: "Never Had It-" He Was Cut Off By An Angry Speedy Boi

Kabal: "You Never Had McDonald's?!?! Quickly Eat!!! It's Fucking Fantastic!!!"

Erron Laughs, And Then Started To Eat, He Finished His Thought After He Finished His Fries. "My Mom Said I Couldn't Have It Because She Didn't Feel Like Buying Fast Food. So This Is My First Time."

Kabal: "Bullshit. I Always Had Fast Food On The Weekends."

They Finished Their Food And Went Back To The Black Dragon House. Kano Was Luckily Asleep, And Kira Was Waiting For Them With Kobra. Erron Gave Them The Wendy's And Headed To Bed. Kabal Followed. When They Were In Their Bedroom, Erron Smirked And Chucked A Pillow At Kabal's Back. Kabal Turned Around And Tossed The Pillow Back. That's When A Pillow Fight Started. They Got On The Bed And Started Having A Pillow Fight. Again, Their Children. Erron Accidentally Knocked Kabal Off, But His Reaction Was Priceless. Erron Laughed, And Kabal Didn't Like It. Kabal Got Back On The Bed Just To See A Red-Faced Crying-Laughing Cowboy. Kabal Took This Advantage And Pushed Erron Off. After The Next 6 Minutes Had Passed, They Were Tired Out, And Laid Down Under The Covers Facing Each Other.

Kabal: "I Really Enjoyed This Night."

Erron: "Me Too, We Should Do This More Often. Anyway, Goodnight Speedy."

Kabal: "Goodnight Erron. I Love You." Kabal Fell Right Asleep. Erron Smiled.

Erron: "I Love You Too, You Speedy Bastard." Erron Placed A Kiss On Kabal's Forehead Before Drifting Off To Sleep.

**Bonus Scene**

Kano Wakes Up To See Wendy's Things In The Trash Can And Gets Pissed Af.


End file.
